


ZCS Pride of Zemuria

by BrookeChiang



Category: Among Us (Video Game), RWBY, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | Sen no Kiseki | The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Snuff, Tentacle Rape, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: On April 15, S. 1209, two weeks after the abrupt and sudden end of the war between the Zemurian-Federation War between the Unified Coalition of Zemurian States and the Star Federation, the Coalition receives a mysterious communique from the Federation requesting a military envoy to negotiate a more permanent peace…
Relationships: Theresia Caroline/Emily





	ZCS Pride of Zemuria

April 15, S. 1209

On the planet of Bryonia, Bryonia System, outskirts of the Lamare Sector, in the Empire of Erebonia, Unified Coalition of Zemurian States…

Second Lieutenant Noel Seeker of the Crossbell State Guardian Force, yawned as she got up out of the bunk in the local Imperial Defense Force bunker, and stumbled sleepily toward the bathroom.

"Hey, Noey, you okay there?" A chipper voice began behind her.

"Just tired," Noel groaned as her sister, Fran, who was an officer of the Crossbell Police Department, came into view. "I was on late-night duty, yesterday." Not to mention she was hardly the morning-bird that Fran was.

"Oh, that's unfortunate," Fran looked downcast for a moment, but it vanished in a second. "But isn't it exciting? Today, we pass out of Zemurian space! Once we're across the Balares Frontier, it's into the Demilitarized Zone!"

"Yeah, I'm aware," Noel sighed. "But I'm a little worried, sis. It's barely been two weeks since the war ended, and we still have no idea what caused the disappearances in the DMZ, nor how much we can trust the Federation. What if this is all a trap? They're government is avoiding most of the Coalition's diplomatic communiques, yet requests that we send an armed diplomatic ship of military attaches to negotiate peace terms? This is too suspicious?"

"Hm, true," Fran mused thoughtfully. "Yet, the Federation has not evacuated all their personnel and bases from occupied Zemurian territory, but also all their military forces in the demilitarized zone sans the usual outposts. That's some serious commitment- those garrisons, military infrastructure, and supply routes are not something that can be rebuilt on short notice."

"Perhaps, they have a new enemy? Some sort of threat that they feel is greater than Zemuria? Maybe even the ones responsible for the attacks in the DMZ and the ship disappearances?" Noel speculated. "Perhaps it was the Terran Dominion? Or the Henrietta Planetary Alliance? Or even an internal rebellion?"

"But if that's true, wouldn't they want to stay on our good side?" Fran asked. "More enemies would be more trouble for them, wouldn't it? At the very least, they wouldn't want us to ally with their new enemies, right? And if it's something crazy, like, alien aggressors or zombies, wouldn't they want our help instead?"

"Hm, you have a fair point," Noel conceded to her sister. "But I can't help but feel like something's off about all this."

"Then we have to be super-vigilant!" Fran exclaimed enthusiastically, making a double fist-pump gesture.

"Yeah, well..." Noel chuckled tiredly. "Tell me that after I wash up, 'kay sis?"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Twelve hours later...

Second Lieutenant Emily Pyre of the Erebonian Imperial Navy looked on as the stars of the Lamare Sector grew smaller and dimmer the further and further they traveled. Barely a few hours into their flight, and she was already feeling a bit homesick and anxious.

Perhaps it was because she had never travelled far from her homeland of Erebonia- the furthest she'd ever travelled was Crossbell State during the brief Imperial Occupation of Crossbell, and briefly into the border areas of Calvard after a brief border skirmish several years ago- much less left Zemurian Space.

"Damn it, Emily," She muttered to herself, brushing away the tears that threatened to roll down her face. "What would the Lacrosse Club say if they saw you like this? Some 'Blazing Maiden' you are!"

The door to her cabin opened suddenly. Emily had left it unlocked, but she hadn't expected a visitor so quickly.

"Are- are you alright, Emily?" A soft, concerned voice asked. "You looked fine at dinner..."

"I- I'm f-fine!" Emily hiccuped embarrassingly, and hastily dried her eyes. She turned around and asked evasively, "So, when did you get off so quickly? I thought- you still had some time left on your shift...?"

"Oh, we just passed one of our DMZ Border Stations- Wagria Station, I believe- and did our radio check," Second Lieutenant Theresia Caroline explained. "After that, Scarlet said she would be taking over comms, and Captain Herschel let me off."

"The Church Squire, huh? She's quite a looker," Emily shook her head with a smirk.

"Emily!"

"Anyway, Let's hope our Captain gets enough rest. Our old Class President really overworks herself."

"I said so myself. Captain Schwarz of Liberl said she'll make sure Towa gets her rest when her shift's over. But what's up with you, Emily? You look like I've been crying."

Emily sniffed, though her feelings were considerably buoyed by Theresia's presence. "There's not much getting past you, is there? Sorry, it's just that I've never been this far from Erebonia, and it's nerves and everything..."

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?" Theresia's eyes were wide with concern. "You can ask me to do anything!"

"Having you around as sent my spirit soaring already. But, well, I can think of a thing or two..." Emily winked suggestively, as she saunted over to the door and locked it.

"Ah..." Theresia blushed, as she stepped forward to embrace Emily. "I'd uh, be happy too. If you're up for it, I mean."

"Well, I am feeling a bit down," Emily feigned a pout. "And I have been on top for much too long... so how about you give it a try?"

"Well, you asked for it!" Theresia pushed Emily down to the bed with surprising strength for the normally-gentle and lithe girl.

Theresia quickly disrobed Emily's uniform and reached down to her girlfriend's panty. "Shall I begin?"

Emily's face was already flushed with anticipation. "Do your worst, Theresia!"

"Heh, I'll try!" Theresia smirked, running her fingers along Emily's slit and making the redhead shiver. Then she withdrew- and abruptly jammed her fingers into Emily's clit.

"GWAHH?!" Emily's eyes rolled to the top of her head and her back arched from the sudden attack on her pleasure nub. Her mouth fell open and her tongue lolled out

Theresia's fingers found their way into Emily's wet pleasure hole, and abruptly, she jammed two fingers in.

Emily moaned lustfully and squirmed, as the rhythm of Theresia's fingers slowly increased, drenching her hand in the fluids of her throughly-soaked passage.

Theresia then lowered her face down to Emily's pleasure nub, and used her tongue to slowly work over her clit.

Emily let out a strangled groan and arced her back again, as Theresia's strokes went from teasingly gentle to harder and faster.

"My, you're really dripping now," Theresia paused for a moment to say, before she wriggled a third finger into Emily's hole.

"Th-Theresia-" Emily moaned in a low voice, as her hips bucked upward instinctively. "Oh god, fuck me harder."

"You asked for it!" Theresia picked up the pace, thoroughly plumbing Emily's special place, while leaning in this time to fiercely suck at her clit.

When Theresia glanced upward, she glimpsed Emily's face- her cheeks were flushed red, and her normally-tough features were contorted into a silly but erotic ahegao.

Seeing such an uncharacteristic expression on her lover's face, Theresia grinned mischievously and slipped her little finger and thumb into Emily's stretched pussy as well.

The effect was instant- Emily's body spasmed and twitched in place from both pain and pleasure. "Oh fuck, oh god! It's too big!"

Ignoring Emily's babbling protests, Theresia continued to slowly slide her hand into Emily's babymaker, squeezing her way through.

Her eyes wild, Emily clutched at the bedsheets as gasping noises escaped her throat.

Then Theresia's knuckles ran roughshod over Emily's g-spot.

"GAAAHHH!" Emily yelled incoherently as she abruptly and violently cummed, her vaginal muscles squeezing instinctively on Theresia's intruding hand. Her cumming juices sprayed all over Theresia's face, flooding her with a mouthful of intimate fluids.

"My, what a waterfall," Theresia teased, lapping up quite a bit of it.

"Ah... ah... ah..." Emily panted in exhaustion, before offering a whimper of protest as Theresia slowly extracted her hand from the former's distended pussy-hole, squeezing every sensitive inch on its way out.

Theresia stepped back to take in and admire the rare sight of Emily lying sprawled, naked on the bed, moaning softly in the afterglow of orgasm. Her legs were spread, leaving the spot between her legs looking vulnerable in clear sight, and splattered with fluid.

"Now, for the next round, let's have the action up close, dear Emily..." Theresia took off all her clothes and tossed them onto an armchair to the side. Then she climbed into bed with Emily, pulling up the sheets to obscure themselves.


End file.
